


Fathers and Daughters

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU where nobody died and Tony and Bucky are civil to each other., Gen, Mentions of Wintershock, NOT endgame compliant, morgan is a good friend, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Bucky’s daughter is going through a rough time.
Relationships: Tony Stark & James “Bucky” Barnes
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Fathers and Daughters

“I just want to be alone, dad.”

Bucky sighed, heart pained at the sight of his daughter’s sadness. She’d been rather brutally dumped by her longtime boyfriend and not even the Annual Avengers Reunion at the Barton farm had been able to cheer her up. 

“Okay, Becca,” he finally relented. “I’ll be on the porch if you need me.” 

He watched her walk away from the happy throng of people on the lawn and sit by herself on a bench. He felt so helpless, seeing her so heartbroken and not being able to fix it. It was a wonder she’d agreed to leave her room at all that day, but Darcy’s persuasive powers had had Becca reluctantly agreeing to accompany her parents to Clint and Laura’s place. 

“Is she alright?” He heard Tony ask beside him.

“Nope.” Bucky shook his head. “Selfish punk dumped her over a text message last week. She’s devastated.”

Stark winced.

“The bastard. Is he still in one piece?”

Bucky chuckled mirthlessly.

“Only because Darcy reminded me he’s just a stupid kid. I did give him a very threatening look when I conveniently happened to stop by the Coffee shop he works at. Showed off my metal hand a bit. Scared him silly.”

Tony grinned approvingly.

“The murderous glares will usually do it, alright. I’ve given out more than a few to Morgan’s admirers over the years. Pepper says I’m overprotective, but it’s the principle of the thing, you know?” 

Bucky nodded. He knew, alright. They knew their girls could take care of themselves, but they were still dads who wanted to protect them, logic be damned. 

“Was she pretty serious about him?”

“As serious as one can be at sixteen,” Bucky said. 

“Translation: very.” Tony said, nodding knowingly.

It had taken a few years and lots of therapy, but Tony and Bucky had managed to form a friendship, despite their tragic history. When Darcy and Bucky’s daughter had been born, Tony had taken it upon himself to give Bucky advice, some of which was actually helpful. 

The two men watched as Morgan broke away from the group and headed towards Becca, approaching quietly and sitting down beside her. After a few minutes, Bucky saw Becca start to perk up a bit and she even managed a smile at something Morgan said.

“Atta girl, Morgi,” Tony muttered proudly.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “That’s the first time I’ve seen Becca smile since the breakup. Morgan really has a way with people. Must get it from Pepper.” 

He arched an eyebrow at Tony, who rolled his eyes.

“I’d take offense to that, but it is one hundred percent true,” he admitted.


End file.
